01 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12 - A potem nastąpi noc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Las bliżej nas - Beskid Żywiecki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Słoneczna róg Unijnej odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Słoniowa pamieć, odc. 22 (An Elephant Never Forgets); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Taniec, odc. 15 (Big Time Dance); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie. odc. 1 Nie tylko pływanie (Fish Life) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Manuel Lefevre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie. odc. 2 Podwodne pustynie (Fish Life) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Manuel Lefevre; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Callas i Onassis - część 1 (Callas Onassis, 1 puntata) 97'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giorgio Capitani; wyk.:Luisa Ranieri, Gerard Darmon, Serena Autieri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 58 - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Tornister pełen uśmiechów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 7 (Mickey and Donald Present Sport Goofy - ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica - Kroniki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Pearl Harbor (PEARL HARBOR) - txt. str. 777 175'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Ben Affleck, Josh Harnett, Kate Beckinsale, Cuba Gooding Jr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 20/21 - Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dwie miłości (Bruecken der Liebe) 88'; melodramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Julia Richter, Robert Gonera, Ursula Karusseit, Ryszard Sobolewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ostatnie okrążenie 59'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Mariusz Benoit, Irena Laskowska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Alfred Freudenheim, Czesław Jaroszyński, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Maciej Maciejewski, Borys Marynowski, Jerzy Rogulski, Zbigniew Stanek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 13 Sianie i skakanie (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Pogo Go Stop!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Familijna Dwójka - Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Familijna Dwójka - Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 922; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25, 10.05; Pogoda: 9:15, 10.10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Małopole, czyli świat - odcinek 3/3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Bitwa na głosy - (11); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1967; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN" Gejzery humoru; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Matrix czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Uniejów; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Truman Show (Truman Show) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:Jim Carrey, Laura Linney, Peter Kraus, Noah Emmerich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Rodzinne sekrety (Cleaverville) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jorge Montesi; wyk.:Ever Carradine, Gabrielle Rose, Leela Savasta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Sprawa Gorgonowej 137'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ewa Dałkowska, Aleksander Bardini, Mariusz Dmochowski, Roman Wilhelmi, Andrzej Łapicki, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 04:30 73. rocznica wybuchu II wojny światowej - Westerplatte; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:53 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:58 Powtórka z życia - 1 września 1939, 17 września 1939; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:24 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata' 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:54 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:18 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:07 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:19 Tropami złego - Życie towarzyskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:14 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:54 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Saga rodów - Ród Foggów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Znamy się tylko z widzenia - odc. 1 - Seriale; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:23 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:05 Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Znamy się tylko z widzenia - dc. 1 - Seriale; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:36 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:07 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:31 Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:55 Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:38 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (19,20) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (53, 54) - serial animowany 08.35 Miś Yogi (1) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (33) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (1) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (1) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (162) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Podkręć jak Beckham - komedia obyczajowa, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2002 13.05 Jaś Fasola (12) - serial komediowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii - studio 15.15 Słoneczny patrol: Ślub na Hawajach - film przygodowy, USA 2003 17.15 Trudne sprawy (185) - serial paradokumentalny 18.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (1) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (183) - serial komediowy 20.05 Byliśmy żołnierzami - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/USA 2002 22.50 Sporty walki: KSW 20 news (1) - magazyn sportów walki 22.55 Upadek - dramat historyczny, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 2004 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Zza kamery... (55) - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (8) - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Przepis na życie 3 (12) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 X Factor 2 (14) - program rozrywkowy 13.40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (14) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (10) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Surowi rodzice (12) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 5 (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Step Up: Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 23.50 Wioska przeklętych - horror SF, USA 1995 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii (676) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.10 Galileo 6.00 mała Czarna 7.00 mała Czarna 8.00 Słoneczny patrol 9.00 Różowa pantera 11.00 Galileo Extra 12.00 mała Czarna 13.00 Kroniki Facetów z klsą 14.00 Happy Hour 14.30 Oggy i ferajna 15.00 King Kong kontra Godzilla 17.05 Wzór 18.00 Winx Club 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Krzysztof Rutkowski, słucham? 22.00 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia 0.00 Szkoła uwodzenia 3 - film, USA 2004 1.45 Galileo 2.45 TV Market 3.00 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.50 To był dzień na świecie 4.15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Lalka Odcinek: 9 7:35 Chłopi Odcinek: 9 8:30 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników Odcinek: 9 9:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 10:55 Scooby Doo i cyberpościg 12:35 Jack i magiczna fasola 14:35 Zaginione cesarstwo Odcinek: 1 16:15 Nastoletni geniusze 18:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:00 Sędzia Dredd 22:00 W otchłani Loch Ness 23:45 Erotyczna podróż Nikki II 1:20 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 2 1:50 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 13 2:40 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:25 Męski typ Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:55 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 8 6:30 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Trauma Odcinek: 18 10:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 10:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 11:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 11:30 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 8 12:25 Akcja na Morzu Północnym 14:25 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 22 15:35 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 16:35 Trauma Odcinek: 18 17:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 3 19:30 Kochany urwis 21:10 Pokerowy blef 23:40 Inflitracja 2:45 Arkana magii 4:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:25 4music 9:20 Bliżej sławy Odcinek: 1 10:20 TV market 11:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 63 11:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 64 12:00 Idol Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 10 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 39 13:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 39 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 40 14:30 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 40 15:00 Idol Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 10 15:55 Mam talent! Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 5 16:50 Nowa generacja Odcinek: 8 18:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 19:00 Digimon Odcinek: 20 19:30 Digimon Odcinek: 21 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 1 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 2 21:00 Z oddali 22:05 Mam talent! Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 5 23:05 Wściekłe rekiny 1:05 Bellator Figting Championships 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Finlandia 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Finlandia 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Zurychu 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Zurychu 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 11:55 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska - mecz: Rubin Kazań - Terek Grozny 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Osasuna Pampeluna - FC Barcelona 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Trans World Sport - program informacyjny 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Koszykówka mężcyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Belgia - Polska 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Koszykówka mężcyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Belgia - Polska 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyn 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyn 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:30 Hity na czasie 9:05 Miejska list 10:00 Weekend z Janeksem 10:05 Dance Top 20 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News 13:00 Weekend z Janeksem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Backstage Party 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Teenage lista 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Fejslista 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 ImprESKA 21:00 ImprESKA 0:00 ImprESKA 2:00 Hity na czasie 4:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 06:25 Blisko ludzi część 2 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 08:25 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry 3 09:00 Psie Adopcje 09:25 W pogotowiu 09:55 Kulisy sławy extra 2 10:30 Biznes Reaktywacja 11:00 Bez recepty 12:00 Druga młodość 13:00 Orzeł czy reszka? 14:00 Psie Adopcje 14:20 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry 3 14:55 Życie w przepychu 15:50 Biznes Reaktywacja 16:15 Kartoteka 2 17:20 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach 17:45 Express Popołudniowy: Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Bez recepty 19:05 Druga młodość 20:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 20:35 Życie w przepychu 21:30 Żigolacy 22:35 Ready Steady Drink 23:40 Miasto Zbrodni 00:10 Kartoteka 2 01:05 Świat bez granic 01:35 Żigolacy 02:40 Archiwum X - Śledztwa po latach 03:20 Psie Adopcje 03:45 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach 03:45 Życie w przepychu 05:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend z Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend z Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:14 Weekend z Polo tv 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:13 Discopolot 11:09 Szalone lata 90-te 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Power Play 13:05 Weekend z... 13:29 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:24 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Hit dnia 15:05 Weekend z... 15:23 Dance w Polo tv 16:05 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:13 Szalone lata 90-te 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo tv 19:03 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo tv 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Z archiwum i pamięci - Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Mój program przedstawia Halina Mikołajska; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Polska Arts; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wszystko na sprzedaż 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Bogumił Kobiela, Irena Laskowska, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Dokument tygodnia - Idioci w Korei (Det rode kapel / Red Chapel) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2009); reż.:Mads Brugger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Jascha Heifetz - Boski skrzypek (Jascha Heifetz: God's Fiddler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Polska Arts; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Pajęczyna 40'; film TVP; reż.:Witold Starecki; wyk.:Wirgiliusz Gryń, Marek Kalita, Wojciech Alaborski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 105 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Team i Tym; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 105 /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Listy przebojów, klipy i komercja (Welcome to the 80's/ Charts, clips and commerce); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje (L'un reste, l'autre part) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Claude Berri; wyk.:Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Pierre Arditi, Nathalie Baye; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Vladimir Cosma w Chatelet - la Boum (Vladimir Cosma at Chatelet - la Boum); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kino nocne - Madame Sata (Madame Sata) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja (2002); reż.:Karim Ainouz; wyk.:Flavio Bauraqui, Fellipe Marques, Lazaro Ramos, Marcelia Cartaxo; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Bilet do kina - Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje (L'un reste, l'autre part) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Claude Berri; wyk.:Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Pierre Arditi, Nathalie Baye; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Vladimir Cosma w Chatelet - la Boum (Vladimir Cosma at Chatelet - la Boum); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.09.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Wieluń; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański, Ignacy Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kalendarium historyczne - Polska i świat z historią w tle - Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Lotnicy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mury runą - cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Modlinger, Bogdan Saganowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Mury runą - cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Debata w 70. rocznicę napaści niemieckiej na Polskę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Było, nie minęło; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - Majdanek - cmentarzysko Europy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - .; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Lwy Westerplatte 1989 - 96; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Pulkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Zamek Blois (Le Chateau de Blois); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Powtórka z życia - 1 września 1939; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Bagnet z broni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Sonda - Portret zbiorowy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.09.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Filmowa klasyka - Westerplatte - txt. str. 777 91'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Arkadiusz Bazak, Tadeusz Schmidt, Józef Nowak, Tadeusz Pluciński, Bogusz Bilewski, Bohdan Ejmont; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Śląski wrzesień 1939; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Żółta bluzka ze spadochronu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Flesz historii - odc. 92; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia bojówkarza organizacji neofaszystowskiej w Moskwie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia taksówkarza w mieście Stalina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Galowy koncert laureatów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pierwszy Virtuti Militari; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 504* Procedura; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 505* Nieślubne dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 506* Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 507* Pogryziony; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 508* Kobieta światowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fajge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 23 Zegar; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa / Hitlers Angriff - Wie der Zweite Weltkrieg begann) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Nadine Klemens, Jan Strękowski, Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 9 Kujawsko - Pomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 34 - Skandal - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 486 - Dowód; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Ewelina (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Krzysztof "Jary" Jaryczewski & Jary Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Ewelina (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13* - Zniewolenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Jutro idziemy do kina - txt. str. 777 AD 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 9 Kujawsko - Pomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wędrowny cyrk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13* - Zniewolenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Jutro idziemy do kina - AD 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia